The Unexpected
by otaku122
Summary: A story about love, hurt, suprise and madness. (never wrote a fanfic before!)


Marie could feel the witches' soul wavelength shiver up her spine as the snake witch stepped closer to her. "Ms. Marie Mjolnir." The snake witch said with a chuckle. Marie looked up at the woman from the ground where she lay, beaten from the fight and weak. The snake witch caught the deathscythes eye, "don't look at me like that," she cooed, "I held back this time." Marie stood and swung her hammer arm at the witch, who ducked before getting hit. The witch sent an arrow behind her and stepped back, the arrow pushing her forward into the deathscythe and against the wall. The pair landed on the ground with a crash, the wall cracking and crumbling rocks. "You bitch…" Marie wheezed out of her exhausted lungs. The snake witch chuckles and looked into the girls' eye underneath her. She's beautiful… Medusa thinks. She studies the girls' facial features and runs her fingers through the golden locks of hair from her supposed enemy. "W-What are your doing Medusa..?" Marie asks nervously, her voice shaking from slight arousal. The witches' hands trail up the blondes' sides and catches the hem of the deathscythes shirt. She pulled the shirt up onto the girls' stomach. Marie struggles to get free from the snake witch, she feels the cold air on her stomach and her face flushes. "M-Medusa… why are you doing this… it's so wrong…" Marie stutters. "Enjoy it and I'll spare your precious students" the witch growls. The deathscythes face turned from lust and arousal to straight faced. "You won't lay a hand on them." Marie says through clenched teeth. "Then enjoy it" Medusa smirks. The blonde growls and lets out a sigh, she loosens her body and closes her eyes, "fine…" she says submissively. Her hair falling in her face as Medusa pulls her shirt off of her body and throwing it somewhere on the ground. The weapon shivers as Medusa runs her hands up her flat stomach and to her full breasts. The witches' hands dipping in the curves of her hips as they come down to her stomach. The witch places cold kisses on the deathscythes stomach. The kisses sent shivers to the weapons spine and the witch sensed it. The cold kisses ceased on the blondes' stomach and began on the skin of her breasts that is visible with the black lace bra the weapon wore. The weapons breath hitched as the kisses continued, the snake witches' fingers finding the clasp of the lacy bra and unhooks it. She throws it on the ground along with the shirt. The witches' hands cup the blondes' breasts in her hands and smirks as they spill over her hands. The blonde gasps with surprise and arches her back into the witch. The witch takes the arch of the blondes back to an advantage; she rips the deathscythes skirt off with a rip down the left leg. Marie shudders at the cool air hitting her bare leg; she feels more once the witch pulls the hem of her panties down to her middle thigh. "P-Please Medusa… N-No teasing…" The deathscythe whimpers. The witch smirks evilly, "Or what?" The weapon tugged on the witches tan hair, causing the snake witch to let out a mixture of a growl and moan. The brunette captured lips with the blonde. Their tongues battling for dominance; Marie, refusing to lose this time battled the witches tongue with all the strength she had left inside of her. The snake witch kept battling for dominance but her attention was drawn somewhere else when she felt her knee become slick from the blondes' arousal. The deathscythe gasps at the witches contact with her core, her back arches higher in an attempt to get more of the witch inside of her. "M-More…" the weapon gasps. The snake witch stops her knee and smirks, the black snakes slither out of the witch and crawls up the weapons legs. The weapon shivers and moans with frustration. The snakes engulf in the weapons wetness, thrusting in and out of the woman, breaking the barrier within the weapon. The deathscythe shrieked with excitement, the snakes thrusting in and out of her quicker making her moan loudly. "Looks like you're enjoying my snakes," the witch says with a smirk, "maybe you need more." The snake witch took out her snakes from the woman, "turn over" she commands. The deathscythe does as she was commanded and turns over onto her stomach. The witches' hands move up the blondes legs, dipping into the wetness between the weapons legs. The witches' hands move over the deathscythes ass, pawing at the skin and planting kisses on her core between her legs. The weapon moaned, her head laying on the bed and looking back at the witch behind her. The witch positioned the weapons body so the woman's ass was in the air. The witch spread the deathscythes legs and reached her tongue out to the woman's core in front of her. The deathscythe, being a virgin and obviously new to this, gripped the bed sheets tightly in her fists. The weapons knuckles turning white as she holds onto the sheets for dear life. Medusas' tongue, swirling around in the wetness of the weapon; moving under her and putting her body and head between the woman's legs. The blonde moans and holds onto the headboard tightly, bucking her hips into the witches' mouth while she licks. The witch curls her tongue around inside of the blondes' folds, rubbing the woman's clit with her thumb quickly, putting her pressure on the nerve. The deathscythe erupts in and bliss of pleasure from the witches tongue and thumb. The weapons body goes limp after a few more licks from the snake witches' tongue. The liquid from the weapon filled the mouth of the witch and an exhausted moan came from the blonde. "Enjoy that?" the witch asked. The weapon, exhausted and a loss of energy nodded slowly. The witch started to clean herself of the blondes' creamy juices. The door slammed open to reveal a shocked Franken Stein with his weapon in hand. "…" Stein stays quiet, unsure of what he should say. The sight of the snake witch, Medusa, with his deathscythe, Marie, fully exposed in front of him. Spirits' face appears on the weapon, "what's going on Stein?!" he yells. Stein speechless looks at the weapon as the redhead transforms. The witch smirks and licks her fingers seducively, "what's the matter Professor, never seen naked women before?" The redhead bursts out with blood from his nose, he falls back on the ground while shielding his eyes, and "too much for papa Spirit!" he gawks. The blonde covers herself, blushing dark red, "G-Get out…!" she yells at the men. Stein turns his gear, _click, click, click; _he grabs his partner and rushes out of the room where the two women stay. The blonde hurries and gathers her clothing, face dark red from her embarrassment. "That was quite an interesting twist. I wasn't planning on that" the witch says with a smirk. "Shut up, you monster" the deathscythe growls while putting on her clothes. "Me, a monster?" the snake witch says while the black snakes slither out of her and onto the blondes' arms and legs. "Y-Yes you" the weapon shivers. "Hmm... it didn't seem that way when you screamed in ecstasy." The witch smirked. "I…" the deathscythe stutters, "whatever." The witch lay on the bed while watching the other woman leave the room, "don't forget Ms. Marie, I will still kill your precious students." She says with an evil laugh. The deathscythe closes the door, leaving the witch and the madness behind her and hoping she never sees her again.


End file.
